


sit. stay.

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bondage, Face-Sitting, Felching, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sadism, Verbal Abuse, im honestly a terrible person for this but i dont care and that makes me even worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “Alprostadil.” The needle was pulled out of him, leaving only a tiny hole and the uncomfortable feeling for Snake to remember it by. “I don’t expect you to know what it is. You’ll probably be able to figure its purpose out on your own.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i said i was gonna do it. also i destroyed my youtube recommendations writing this because i watched like 10+ penile injection videos but at least the method is ACCURATE. also this is gross and contains a lot of very derogatory/victim blaming language so just be aware of that.

The feeling of something smacking the side of his already bruised, burnt face was what propelled Snake from his well-needed sleep back to the waking world. Cheek stinging and head fuzzy, he cracked open his eye, blinking when the harsh light clawed at his retina as the scene before him swam into view.

 

Unfortunately, losing an eye wasn’t just like winking. Besides the pain and half-blindness from the injury itself, his remaining eye struggling to handle the concept of depth perception on its own was giving him a headache, and making seeing what was still in his field of view far, far more difficult. His vision cleared bit by bit, but the process took far longer than it ever had when he’d had full sight capacity. For that reason, he didn’t recognize the blurry green form standing in front of him as another person until it started to speak.

 

“So, you’re awake.” It sounded like a man’s voice, with the slight purr of a Russian accent. Probably not a friend, especially given the fact that whoever it was had just slapped him, and- Snake wiggled his arms and legs experimentally, finding them immobile- had tied him to a chair while he was sleeping. “Good. There is something that you may actually be useful for, outside of a punching bag.”

 

The voice was unfamiliar, but as Snake squinted and things assumed some degree of clarity, the face was definitely one he was familiar with. Pretty, effeminate features contrasted with a hateful sneer, silky blonde hair, and several bruises around the neck from when Snake had choked him into unconsciousness not too long ago- Major Raikov, no doubt.

 

Definitely not a friend, then. Snake knew enough about the man to realize the potential danger he was in. Raikov may have lacked Volgin’s ability to shoot lightning from his fingers, but he was no less cruel, and Snake was tied up, weaponless, and half blind.

 

“What do you want?” He asked. “Did Volgin want someone to warm me up for more torture?”

 

“Funny you should ask,” Raikov said, in a way that indicated that he didn’t find it funny in the slightest. “He’s indisposed at the moment. Probably enjoying himself with that  _ girl.” _ His lower lip curled as he produced a long, silver case from a nearby table.

 

“Jealous?” That was a dangerous comment- one Snake would have kicked himself for, had he been free of his bonds. Instead, he watched with trepidation as Raikov pulled out a syringe and a vial of clear fluid, setting them both down on a small wooden table nearby.

 

Raikov scoffed as he fiddled with the needle. “Hardly. I don’t care that he’s fucking her. He can enjoy his  _ toys _ all he wants.” He tapped the sharp end, letting a few drops of liquid out, searching the clear fluid for air bubbles until he was satisfied that none were present. “However, it’s only fair that I get to have some fun on my own time, too. Wouldn’t you say so?”

 

Snake’s brow wrinkled in confusion as Raikov set the syringe down on the table and turned around, drawing closer. Despite the clear and present threat, he didn’t grow nervous until Raikov pulled out a pocketknife, stubby blade glinting in the harsh light of the room.

 

“Stay still.” He tried his best not to flinch as the knife was worked through the fabric of his fatigues, coming dangerously close to his skin as Raikov cut them off. Once they were gone, the only clothing he had left was his bandana, which was barely serviceable as anything more than a fashionable accessory at this point, and his boots, and his exposed skin shivered in the cold air. 

 

A feeling of dread built in his chest as he watched Raikov’s eyes rake over his now-naked body, his lips curling in distaste, but Snake tried not to let it show. There wasn’t much that could still be done to him that wouldn’t kill him, and like it or not, Raikov still had to keep him alive.

 

When Raikov grabbed the needle again, shoved Snake’s legs apart, and took his soft penis in hand, Snake  _ did _ react, however, giving a sharp intake of breath and flinching from the touch.

 

“What-” he started to say, before being cut off by a hiss as the syringe was slid under the skin on the side of his shaft. The injection was more uncomfortable than it was painful- like a regular shot that he would need when getting a vaccination- but that didn’t stop him from feeling nervous about it. “What did you just give me?”

 

“Alprostadil.” The needle was pulled out of him, leaving only a tiny hole and the uncomfortable feeling for Snake to remember it by. “I don’t expect you to know what it is. You’ll probably be able to figure its purpose out on your own.”

 

The words were vaguely threatening, and Snake steeled himself for pain to start at any moment, only to be surprised when it never came. Instead, there was a warm, throbbing sensation around where he had been injected, and to his shock, he started to get hard, cock filling rapidly until he was fully erect.

 

“What are you doing?” Snake asked, warily. He’d hoped that was an unfortunate side effect of whatever torture was planned for him, and not the intended result, but that seemed far less likely with every passing second, especially when he heard the clink of metal as Raikov unbuckled his belt, sliding the olive fabric of his uniform down his thighs. “Wait a minute-”

 

“Even for an American, you’re stupid.” Snake struggled against his bonds as the heavy weight of a human body slid into his lap, pressing down on his legs. All he got for his efforts was a heavy backhand across the face, point of impact close enough to his ruined eye to make him cry out in pain. “You sound good like that.” Raikov hit him again, this time less as punishment, and more for fun, taking a shuddering breath at the noises he got in response. “Stupid, ugly, but fun to hurt. That’s the only reason you’re still alive.”

 

“Get off of me,” Snake snarled, bucking in an effort to dislodge the other man, to no avail. “Get _off,_ get the hell-” This time, the threat came in the form of Raikov’s knife against his neck, sharp blade pressed close enough to make a shallow cut against the skin.

 

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up,” he hissed, earlier humor gone in a second. “You don’t seem to understand the position you’re in, but let me explain it to you in small words. I can do whatever I want to you. If you tell me ‘no’, I will hurt you.” The feeling of blood dripping thinly down his neck made Snake gulp, and he felt the knife bob against his Adam’s apple. “And as for what I  _ want...”  _ He ground his hips, Snake’s cock sliding against the cleft of his ass.

 

“Nn-” The word caught in Snake’s throat. Despite his best efforts, despite the fact that nothing about this situation was even remotely arousing, he couldn’t get soft. “Please…” He hated the word, hated the sound of his voice as he said it.

 

The pressure at his neck lessened, then disappeared, and Snake let out a sharp breath, head sagging forwards. Maybe all Raikov had really wanted was submission. Maybe he’d be left alone, now that the major had had his “fun”.

 

His relief was short-lived. After he’d let Snake have a moment to catch his breath, Raikov flipped the knife, and drove it into Snake’s left shoulder, embedding it to the hilt in the space between his bones. The pain was sudden enough to make Snake yowl, a sound that escaped him despite his best efforts to keep it in. Hearing the noise, Raikov hummed, pressed his body forwards until Snake could feel his erection, sandwiched hot and hard between their stomachs.

 

“That’s it,” he murmured, jiggling the handle, listening to Snake cry out as the blade moved uninhibited in his shoulder muscle. 

 

It was excruciating, and on top of it all, Snake could feel his arm starting to go limp where it was tied behind him, fingers twitching uselessly. He shut his eye, hoping that he would still have function in the limb when Raikov was finished with him.

 

The gesture earned him another blow to the face- this one closed-fisted, cracking his nose. “If you look away again while I am fucking you, I will cut your other eye out.”

 

Forcing his eye open again, Snake watched in horror as Raikov lifted himself up on his knees, and with an uncharacteristic gentleness, eased himself down on Snake’s cock, making a noise of pleasure as he took Snake all the way to the hilt. He was already stretched out and wet with  _ something-  _ he must have wanted to streamline the process of raping a captive as much as possible, Snake realized. 

 

Efficient, if nothing else. 

 

Raikov bounced experimentally, gentle at first as he got used to the feeling of Snake inside of him. His lips twisted into a fey, cruel, smile.

 

“Pathetic,” he said, hips gyrating. “Is every American man this small?”

 

“Fuck you.” There must have been something else in the concoction Raikov had given him, because not only was he still hard, but his cock was more sensitive than it had ever been. Every slight rub of Raikov’s insides against him made him gasp, pleasure arising from a situation he’d never wanted to find pleasure in.

 

“That  _ is  _ what you wanted, isn’t it? ”The reactions of his body seemed to amuse Raikov, who laughed as he yanked Snake’s head back by the hair. “You can complain all you like, but you got it up for me.” He groaned, riding Snake almost brutally, pulling back to spit in his face. His own cock was drooling generous dollops of precum onto Snake’s stomach, making a mess in the trail of his pubic hair. “Wanted this all along you disgusting, perverted,  _ slut.” _

 

It was humiliating, having his body used this way. Snake was painfully aware of every physical sensation he was experiencing- the wet drip of saliva on his cheek, the throbbing of his broken nose, the sharp ache of his shoulder as every movement jostled the knife. Every one of them made him feel dirty, but none moreso than the genuine pleasure of Raikov working his cock, rough and unrelenting. The warmth that was building in his gut made him feel sick, sick that he lacked the control over his body necessary to prevent him from getting off on this kind of treatment.

 

He bit his lip, trying his best to keep silent at the very least, but even there he had little success. Oversensitive from the drugs and from the simple fact that it had been a long time since the last time he’d fucked anyone, Snake moaned when Raikov clenched around him, face heating up with shame as he came with a shudder.

 

Eye still open out of fear of losing it, too, Snake watched the expression of unadulterated disgust cross Raikov’s face, movements slowing as he realized what had just happened. This time, the slap across the face was expected, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

_ “Pig,” _ Raikov spat. “Did I say you could come inside me?” His hand found Snake’s throat before he could respond, squeezing until Snake’s vision started to go fuzzy and black around the edges. When he let go, Snake had only seconds to catch his breath before the chair was tilted, falling backwards, hitting the ground with a loud  _ crash. _

 

His wrists were pinned under him by the weight of his chair and his body, throbbing, and likely at least sprained. The knife in his shoulder ground against his scapula, and for a second, Snake’s vision greyed out.

 

“What the hell,” he sputtered out, head pounding. “What’s  _ wrong  _ with you?!”

 

Raikov didn’t deign to answer him. Instead, knees hit the ground on either side of his head.

 

“Clean your mess,” he sneered, lowering himself until his ass was pressed to Snake’s face. When Snake tried to shy away, he ground down, forcing Snake’ closer. “Come on. Lap it up like the filthy  _ dog _ you are.” As encouragement, he pinched Snake’s nose shut, leaving him with two choices- debase himself further, or suffocate.

 

Snake opened his mouth.

 

It was a very, very different experience from just being raped. Where before he hadn’t had to do anything but sit there and let Raikov take what he’d wanted, now he was expected to be an active participant. Now, he could taste the salty tang of sweat mixed with the bitter flavor of his own semen as he softly licked at Raikov’s hole, trying to replicate motions of his jaw, lips, and tongue that made the man moan and squirm. Maybe if he came here, he’d be satisfied.

 

With that thought in mind, Snake worked at Raikov with a ferocious intensity, alternately sucking at the loosened ring of muscle and slipping his tongue inside to thoroughly clean out his cum. The results were encouraging- Raikov hissed, grinding his hips forwards and winding his hands in Snake’s hair, growling under his breath.

 

“Yes- just like that, манда́. You wanted this, didn’t you, you- dirty- little- pig-  _ fuck,” _ he moaned, voice gaining a tremble to it as Snake brought him closer to orgasm. “Oh  _ god-” _

 

His cock twitched over Snake’s face, and for a second, Snake thought he’d managed it. Raikov slid off of him, and after a moment, the chair was lifted back up to its previous position. Blood rushed from his head back down, making him dizzy, and he had to blink a few times to regain his vision.

 

That’s when he noticed he was still hard.

 

His stomach dropped as Raikov slid into his lap again, weight becoming uncomfortably familiar.

 

“Did I not mention?” He said, grinning lazily. “The effects of the drug can last several hours.” Carefully, he slid back onto Snake’s cock. This time, being inside him was less pleasurable than it was uncomfortable, Snake’s body still riding the stimulation from his orgasm. It hurt, just like almost every other part of him.

 

“Try to last more than ten minutes this time, alright?” With a condescending pat on the cheek, Raikov set to work.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY
> 
> [tumblr](rhysgore.tumblr.com) | [twitter](twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
